The taxi of love
by cleecloux
Summary: C'était un de ses jours, où il était de mauvaise humeur, où il ne parlait plus à personne, sans doute une mauvaise journée. Parfois il parlait, il pouvait parler des heures sans s'arrêter, mais le plus souvent il gardait son air impassible, mettait son masque, et ne parlait pas. O.O.C, Yaoi, OC, UA, Romance, (Spirituel?), Drame


**Alors voilà, le premier chapitre de ma fiction, dont j'espère qu'il vous plaira, d'abord publié sur skyrock, puis réécrit et repris sur ce site. Alors je tiens à préciser que les scènes se passent exclusivement dans la limousine, (vous comprendrez très vite), et se passe en trois parties à chaque fois matin, midi et soir, en espérant que vous prendrez facilement et rapidement le rythme de l'histoire sinon n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions (en review of course) auxquelles je serais ravie de répondre. Voilà, en attendant, bonne lecture!**

(Les chapitres seront publiés à environ 2 semaines d'intervalles, sauf en cas de grosse panne d'inspiration!)

Cleecloux

* * *

**Partie 1.**

**1ère heure.**

C'était donc un de ses jours où il était de mauvaise humeur, où il était au bord de la crise de larme, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était de frapper dans tout ce qui bouge, de boire jusqu'à en perdre la tête pour oublier, mais il était quand même venu. Kakashi était sortit, avait ouvert la porte de ses mains gantées et avait accueillit l'homme d'un bonjour, sans plus d'entrain. Puis était rentré dans sa voiture, comme il le faisait chaque jour.

_**« - Comment-allez vous ce matin? »**_  
**_  
_**  
Il attendit un moment mais aucune réponse ne vint, seulement des larmes impromptus qu'il aperçut en regardant dans son rétroviseur.

_**« - Je voulais simplement vous dire, c'est mon...**_  
_**- Kakashi, tais toi s'il te plaît, on est pas chez le coiffeur ici, tu me raconteras tes histoires plus tard, peut-être à midi si j'en est envie d'accord? Le coupa-t-il séchement. **_  
_**- Mh. **_**_»_**  
_**  
**_  
Sasuke appuya sur un bouton qui sépara la limousine en deux, côté conducteur et côté passager. Puis se laissa emporter une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Son regard ne s'accrochait nul part, des larmes qui coulaient sans s'arrêter, les yeux vitreux. Il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur une seule et même idée. Il se sentait mal, comme toujours depuis trois ans et demi. Il lui avait fallu six mois pour se remettre à peu près de la mort de ses parents, et il en souffrait encore, trois ans après. La plupart du temps, quand il n'avait plus la force de penser à autre chose, il prenait du bon temps en compagnie de femme ou d'homme, il se sentait exister et prenait un malin plaisir à dominer les autres, à les voir gémir et se tordre dans tous les sens. Mais jamais ça ne durait plus d'une nuit, et toujours cela se passait chez lui, ou lorsqu'il ne pouvait vraiment plus tenir en place dans sa limousine, mais son conducteur n'y prêtait même pas attention. Un jour il lui avait demandé, si ça le dérangeait, il lui avait répondu que non, qu'en fait il comprenait au fond, et surtout qu'il était payé pour ce genre de chose. Le brun aurait souhaité une autre réponse, mais il s'était contenté de celle là, et il avait remis son masque impassible, comme à son habitude. Kakashi ne disait rien sur ce comportement, bien que ça le frustrait au plus haut point, il aurait voulu y faire quelque chose, mais c'était trop tard. D'ailleurs, ce serais bientôt fini, il en avait marre de revenir le soir chez lui et d'être triste pour cet enfant, qu'il aurait voulu aider de tout son cœur, et qui commençait à déteindre sur lui.

Déjà 30 minutes étaient passées, toujours aucunes autres paroles échangées, et l'Uchiwa n'avait pas l'intention d'engager la parole. Il trouvait le ronronnement de l'auto presque rassurant, berçant, le silence amusant. Il aimait cette voiture, un jour il la conduirait, mais pas maintenant, il n'en avait ni le courage, ni l'envie. Il était accoudé à la fenêtre, le menton dans la main, les yeux dans le vide, toujours aussi inexpressifs. Il ne connaissait seulement que trois endroits, sa maison, sa limousine, et son bureau. Il ne faisait ni les courses, ni de shopping, ni de sortie, il n'en avait pas envie, il ne n'en s'accordait pas le droit. Il n'avait jamais envie de rien faire. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir envie, se disait-il. La seule chose dont il ne se privait pas, c'est de l'alcool et du sexe, mais il ne sortait pas pour autant pour aller chercher tout ça, non, il y avait des centaines de personne qui étaient prêtes à s'offrir à lui, et il ne s'occupe pas de la manière avec la quelle elle y sont prêtes. Pour l'alcool, il en avait toujours, dans sa limousine, un mini-bar, ainsi que dans son bureau, un coup de téléphone à l'accueil et le tour était joué. Parfois quelques réticences de la secrétaire, mais il n'avait qu'à hausser le ton. Parfois ce genre d'affront l'amusait totalement et lui faisait passer le temps, mais parfois, cela l'agaçait au possible et il faisait virer le détenteur, ou la détentrice de cette offense.

Kakashi sortit de la voiture et fit descendre son passager qui était installé derrière toujours de sa main gantée. Il lui adressa un sourire, comme pour essayer de lui transmettre.

_**« - Il est huit heure vingt neuf, dit il en regardant sa montre, vous êtes à l'heure, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, dois-je passer vous chercher à midi aujourd'hui monsieur? **_  
_**- Hn.**_  
_**- Bien, je serais là, annonça Kakashi, bonne journée monsieur Uchiwa. **_**_»_**  
_**  
**_  
Et le brun partit, la main droite dans la poche, une serviette noire avec les armoiries de sa famille imprimés dessus. N'adressant aucun regard à son chauffeur, en direction d'un énorme gratte-ciel. Le visage toujours aussi grave, et des cernes indescriptibles, ses formes caché sous un pantalon de costume gris, une veste de la même couleur, dessous une chemise bleu foncée et une cravate mal attachée.

**Partie 2.**

**2ème heure.**

Kakashi, était adossé à sa voiture, son livre dans les mains, il regarda sa montre, son client était rarement en retard, même quand il était saoul, comme si ce fut un automatisme. Sept heure trente, huit heure et trente. Douze heure trente, treize heure trente. Quatorze heure trente, quinze heure trente. Dix huit heure, dix neuf heure. Par cœur. Pour lui aussi c'était automatique, son horloge interne le lui rappelait quand il oubliait, cela faisait quinze ans qu'il faisait ça, et c'était les même horaires pour son père. Son père, était un brave homme, mais il vantait beaucoup les mérite de son premier fils, et n'avait jamais entendu parler de Sasuke, mais il avait quand même soupçonner son existence.

Douze heure trente. Il rangea son livre et le jeta sur le siège conducteur. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Sasuke :

**« - Avez vous passé une bonne matinée? **

**- Non, Orochimaru m'as encore tapé sur le système aujourd'hui, heureusement que c'est un bon coup, sinon il aurait déjà dégagé à coup de pied là où je pense. **

**- Vous savez, il ne veulent que le bien de votre société. Répliqua l'Hatake. Vous permettez? **

**- Hn, souffla Sasuke. »**

À ces mots, Kakashi claqua la porte pour aller s'asseoir et démarrer la voiture.

**« - Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ce matin si je ne m'abuse, interrogea l'homme d'affaire. **

**- Oh oui en effet, je voulais simplement vous signaler que c'était mon dernier jour aujourd'hui, mais que demain un remplaçant seras au poste à ma place, je le dis seulement pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris et que vous ne fassiez pas scandale, ou encore virer ce pauvre jeune homme sous prétexte qu'il ose se présenter à ma place. S'il vous plaît soyez indulgent à son égard, seulement pour quelques jours. »**

Sasuke ne put se réprimer d'écarquiller les yeux, exprimant pour une fois une lueur d'incompréhension, puis redevint vite à son état originelle et impassible.

**« - Tu ne m'aimes pas Kakashi, c'est ça? **

**- Non, il ne put empêcher un petit rire, ce n'est pas ça, pas exactement, vous savez, il y a des gens comme vous et des gens comme moi, les gens comme vous sont déjà au sommet, depuis tout petit, presque prédestiné avant même de naître et ils ne savent rien faire d'autre, et il y a les gens comme moi, qui cherchent toujours à évolué, tout en sachant qu'il n'atteindront jamais le sommet, parce qu'il y a déjà les gens comme vous qui y sont, ou alors l'enjeu serait la mort, vous voyez? Et moi je cherche seulement à évoluer vers d'autres chemins, bien que je fut très heureux de conduire votre père, ainsi que vous, durant trois ans seulement, mais qui m'auront été très gratifiant quand même. **

**- Hn. Tu parles beaucoup aujourd'hui Kakashi. Changea de sujet le passager, et pour le nouveau de demain, il est au courant que je suis... **

_**- Oui, il est au courant, oh excusez moi, je me tais. L'interrompit le conducteur. »**_

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répliquer, Mais ne releva pas la vitre pour autant. Il aimait bien Kakashi, il allait lui manquer. Il avait dû supporter ses sauts d'humeur, ses mauvais jours, ses parties de jambes en l'air, ses cuites... Et il avait toujours été là, sans rien dire, à sa manière. L'homme n'avait jamais fait de pas de travers, on eut pu dire qu'il était parfait, il méritait une récompense. Il allait demandé la rédaction d'une lettre de recommandation. Non, il la ferait lui même, après tout.

**« - Que manges-tu ce midi Kakashi? Fit-il presque gentiment. **

**- Rien, je ne mange jamais le midi monsieur. **

**- Ah, tu es comme moi, mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant une heure? **

**- Je vous attend, comme toujours. Je peux me permettre de vous poser la même question?**

**- Ah. Moi, je dors, où j'appelle Orochimaru. **

**- Pourquoi donc? S'autorisa l'homme. **

**- Il veut revenir chez moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et j'adore le faire languir. **

**- Pourquoi ne pas simplement le faire venir? Je suis sur qu'il accourait, dans vos petits bras. Se moqua-t-il.**

**- J'ai une règle, jamais deux fois la même personne. Répondit-il sèchement, vexé. Maintenant, j'aimerais être un peu tranquille, on reparlera peut être ce soir si tu veux. **

**- Bien sûr. »**

Le reste de la course fut silencieux, personne ne parlait, Sasuke avait l'air un petit peu moins triste que d'habitude, comme si ça lui avait fait du bien de parler. Rien qu'un peu. L'Uchiwa était quelqu'un de spécial, froid. C'est tout ce qu'on voyait en premier chez lui. Mais en réalité il était quelqu'un de très intelligent, mais très peureux, effrayé par les relations humaines, comme si il avait peur de trop s'engager dans une simple amitié de peur d'être brisé en deux, d'un simple sourire...

* * *

**P****a****r****t****i****e****3****.****  
****3****è****r****e****h****e****u****r****e****.**

Dix huit heure, tient, bizarre le gamin n'était pas là. Peut être occupé, les seules et rare fois où il était en retard c'était à cause d'une réunion qui se finissait trop tard. Parfois il ne rentrait pas, mais ça, ça n'était arrivée qu'une fois. Oui, car cela lui arrivait régulièrement de ne pas venir travailler, mais de ne pas revenir du travail... D'ailleurs, il avait failli se faire tuer ce jour là. Mais il s'en rappellerais plus tard. Pour le moment, il attendait. Il reprit donc son livre toujours érotique, qu'il avait du le lire vingt ou trente fois, jamais il s'en était lassé. "Paradis du Batifolage". Il raffolait de ce genre de livre, pas de revues pornographique, bien trop pour lui, juste un livre qui l'enrichissait dans sa culture sexuelle, bien que questions expérience, on pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas le dernier dans cette catégorie, mais c'était un présent de son maître et meilleur ami, Jiraya, qui l'avait guidé à peu près toute sa vie lorsque son père, l'avait lâchement abandonné en partant avec son cher ami l'alcool pour disparaître dans un endroit miteux. Sasuke avait tenté une fois de lui piquer dans un moment d'ivresse, car malgré tout, il était très respectueux envers sa vie privée, mais Kakashi y tenait énormément, même qu'il s'en fichait complètement de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, juste un souvenir d'une vie d'avant. Mais ça personne ne le savait. Sauf lui évidemment.  
Il attendit presque une heure, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au fond il pouvait avoir une journée de retard, il s'en fichait complètement, personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Oui Kakashi était seul lui aussi, mais lui avait des amis. Il était très copain avec les collègues, le nouveau d'ailleurs, il avait du prendre une journée pour lui apprendre les bases du métiers. C'était d'ailleurs ce jour là ou Sasuke avait fait un scandale au près de la compagnie, le chauffeur en avait rit à en faire tomber plus d'une. Oui, il faisait de l'œil. D'ailleurs, là plus part du temps il portait un foulard, qui lui cachait la moitié de la bouche, son patron lui avait demandé de l'enlever, ce qu'il a fait, mais il n'aimait pas ça, alors parfois il le remettait et l'Uchiwa ne disait rien.  
Tient il était là. Il jeta son livre sur son siège et accueillit le gamin comme il se devait.

**_« - Avez vous passé une bonne après midi?  
- Tiens, c'est pour toi, cadeau d'adieu. Et désolé pour le retard.»_**

Kakashi n'en crut pas ses yeux, le garçon lui tendait une lettre ainsi qu'un petit cadeau soigneusement emballé. Il réussit à bafouiller un merci, sans grand succès, le brun très gêné, lui fit un sourire, en vain, il n'y arrivait pas. Le chauffeur, lui prit son cadeau et lui rendit un sourire, qui lui venait du cœur. Il s'assit dans l'automobile et son pilote reprit son poste. Il démarra.

**_« - C'est une lettre de recommandation pour ton futur travail ou je ne sais quoi, et un livre qui est du même auteur que ton livre, Jiraya son pseudonyme c'est ça? Et ses foutus secrétaires qui ne savent pas emballer un cadeau, je les aurait bien toutes virées, jura-t-il entre ses dents blanches.»_**

À ses mots, le cœur de Kakashi fit un bond dans sa poitrine, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il savait faire ce genre de choses délicates. C'était une attention toute particulière, à ce moment là, il regretta même de partir. Il ne lui restait qu'une heure. Au fond Kakashi aimait cet homme haïssable. Non pas d'amour ni d'amitié, ce n'était pas descriptible, quelque chose de fort. Cette fois, il laissa ce souvenirs ce déverser dans sa tête. Cette fois là où il avait failli mourir des mains de Sasuke, car il avait fait par mégarde outrance à sa vie privée. Une erreur grave dans son métier. Mais il lui avait quand même sauver la vie. C'était d'ailleurs un an jour pour jour après la mort de ses parents, un soir donc.  
"Cela faisait près de quatre heures qu'il attendait. Vingt deux heures toujours rien. Il se décida donc à entrer dans le luxueux gratte-ciel encore allumé par certains endroits. Il s'y était d'ailleurs imaginé y travailler à plusieurs reprises. Il lui faisait souvent de l'œil, l'irrésistible envie d'y entrer. Sa curiosité allait enfin être rassasié. Il entra donc et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être l'accueil par l'intermédiaire d'un énorme vestibule très luxueux et décoré avec un goût très minimaliste, mais qui restait très élégant tout de même, certainement l'œuvre de décorateurs très célèbres dans un tiers coin du monde. Il aperçut une dame qui avait l'air occupée à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Il l'interrompit en toussotant doucement.

**_« - Humm, excusez-moi, je suis Hatake Kakashi, je suis le chauffeur de Sasuke Uchiwa et cela fait plus de trois heures que je l'attend, pourriez-vous me dire où il est, où lui téléphoner?  
- Bien sûr, laissez moi réfléchir, il est au cinquième, couloir C, porte treize. Je ne préfère pas lui téléphoner. Mais faites attention, il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé aux dernières nouvelles, il est certainement énervé. L'ascenseur ce trouve par là-bas. »_**

Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il se dirigea dans la direction qu'avait indiqué la secrétaire. Il croisa quelques personnes qui le toisaient du regard, dans cette endroit trop grand, trop luxueux. Il n'aimait pas ça et n'avait aucune envie de rester trop longtemps. Il trouva le couloir avec peine et aperçut directement la porte quinze qui était tout au bout du couloir, certainement la plus importante. Il vit sur une plaque d'or gravé les lettres Mr Fugaku Uchiwa, il prit son souffle pour calmer son cœur qui battait désormais plus vite qu'à la normal. Il toqua. Il y avait de la musique, un air de classique, reposant, assez triste et monotone tout de même, il ne put reconnaître le compositeur que quelqu'un avait éteint la musique.

**_« - Bordel! Qui est là? J'ai dit de ne pas me déranger! Hurla une voix énervée, tremblante et ferme à la fois.  
- C'est seulement moi, Kakashi Hatake, je vous attend depuis trois heures, je commençais à m'in... »_**

Il n'eut pas eu besoin d'en dire plus que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour faire apparaître un Sasuke, les joues rosées et les pupilles dilatées. Il était complètement ivre, cela se voyait au sourire idiot qu'il arborait. Kakashi eut pitié de lui.

**_« - Oh tu t'inquiétais? Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu arrives un peu en avance, j'allais bientôt en finir, mais ce n'est pas plus mal! Entre, entre! fit-il en criant, comme si la musique était encore allumé. »_**

Ledit homme entra timidement et Sasuke claqua la porte derrière lui ce qui lui valu un sursaut. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par "- Je voulais en finir..."? Puisque ce n'était pas une réunion. L'Uchiwa avait une démarche très titubante, comme si il allait tomber à chaque pas.

**_« - Ah... Kakashi, Kakashi, sais-tu quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui? Bougonna-t-il tout en se tenant à son bureau face à son interlocuteur qui était adossé au mur près de l'entrée.  
- Euh, le 28 septembre, monsieur. Sortit-il non sur de lui.  
- Non je veux dire... Il se rapprochait dangereusement de lui... Je veux dire, quel événement fêtons nous aujourd'hui? Il était maintenant au niveau de son oreille, attendant une réponse.  
- Non, je.. je ne vois pas... pas du tout, monsieur, réussit-il à articuler tout bas, mais l'Uchiwa avait entendu.  
- Aujourd'hui cela fait un an. Un an que mes parents sont morts, tués par la main de mon enfoiré de frère, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Et moi, dans tout ça, je suis très triste... »_**

Il lui lécha l'oreille sensuellement tout en soufflant dans ses cheveux de son haleine alcoolisée, Kakashi eut un frisson et repoussa brusquement le brun, et se détacha de son étreinte.

**_« - Hey Kakashi... ça commençait à peine, revient, dit-il lubrique. S'il te plaît, tu me fais de l'effet tu sais. Beaucoup d'effet, regarde. »_**

Kakashi osa un regard dans sa direction, en effet, Sasuke n'avait pas menti, remarquant la bosse sur le pantalon noir de son patron. Il devint rouge à cette vision, et se retourna brusquement.

**_« - Ahhh, tu as regardé, mais moi je ne te fais pas d'effet, aller viens Kakashi, je serais doux, très doux, doux comme un agneau même. Supplia-t-il la voix aussi rauque que jamais.  
- Non, je suis désolé... Je ne..»  
_**

Il fut une fois de plus couper par un bruit métallique peu commun mais qu'il reconnut tout de même. Cela le fit rentrer dans une peur maintenant irréversible. Il se força à se retourner pour être sur de ce qu'il pensait, il tremblait : Sasuke pointait maintenant un revolver sur le pauvre homme dont les jambes avait du mal à le tenir debout.

**_« - Vous n'allez quand même pas... Me forcer? Demanda-t-il  
- Bien sur que si, qu'est ce que tu crois, je fais ce que je veux, c'est mon bureau maintenant. J'aurais pu être doux, mais finalement je serais aussi rustre que mon père lorsque j'étais jeune et naïf, qu'il me battait en me comparant à la misère que je suis face à son parfait fils, son fils que jamais je n'égalerais, tellement parfait qu'il a finit par le tuer, triste sort n'est ce pas? Il rit d'un rire forcé, qui faisait tremblé tous les membres du corps de Kakashi, et après, je finirais ce que j'avais commencé, et tu vas venir avec moi, je te tuerais en même temps, cool n'est-ce pas?! Et puis comme ça, on verras si mon père avait eu raison de t'engager, si tu ne me procure aucun plaisir, je te vire! Même si tu seras mort, quelle blague non?»_**

Il n'avait même pas réagit, son corps ne répondait plus, Sasuke avait remis la musique, elle étais très forte, différente de celle de tout à l'heure, une musique grave, interdite, qui se mariait presque avec la situatio. Et était revenu près de sa victime.

Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Sasuke venait de dire beaucoup de choses, des choses dur à assimiler dans sa pauvre tête. Il s'approchait encore et encore dans une démarche féline, comme si toute trace d'alcool venait de disparaître de sa tête, toujours son flingue braqué sur lui. L'autre ne réagissait pas; bien trop sonné, il ne cherchait même plus à se débattre lorsque Sasuke fondit sur lui en le faisait s'écrouler. Il réagissait seulement avec des gémissements. Il vit le brun en train de déboutonner son pantalon tout en lui faisant des baiser dans le cou. Ce n'était même pas tendre, ni dur, il ne ressentait qu'un semblant de dégoût. Puis soudain il entendit un bruit sourd et Sasuke s'effondrer de toute sa masse sur lui, le choc fut tellement soudain que les deux tombèrent dans les pommes. La dernière chose qu'il aperçut fut une ombre au dessus de son agresseur.  
Il se réveillait peut être une demi-heure plus tard, dans un sofa vert, ne voyant plus Sasuke dans la pièce qui n'avait pas changé, et même à l'endroit où ils étaient tout à l'heure.

**_« - Je suis désolé de ce que mon frère a pu vous faire subir. Il est très susceptible depuis la mort de nos parents. Je comprendrais totalement que vous vouliez vous faire remplacer, après cet... Incident.»_**

Le réveillé se retourna vers la source de la voix qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Il s'étonna et répondit.

**_« - Vous devez être Itachi Uchiha, oui, je comprend évidemment. Sasuke est quelqu'un de très susceptible et perturbé à l'origine, par contre vous ne paraissez vous au contraire aucunement touché, que me vaut votre sauvetage in-extremis, et la visite dans ces bureaux? Et où est Sasuke? Si je peux me le permettre... Rajouta-t-il, étonné de sa propre assurance.  
- Je suis ici, seulement pour rendre hommage à mes parents, ce bureau appartenait à mon père, je vous est sauvé seulement parce que vous ne sembliez pas consentant, auriez vous voulu que je vous laisse continuer? Mon petit frère vous attend dans la limousine, je souhaitait le faire ramener par mon chauffeur mais il n'a pas voulut.  
- D'accord, encore une question, Sasuke m'a dit que vous aviez disparu de la circulation?  
- Non il nie seulement mon existence, il se convainc juste que je n'existe plus et que j'ai de la culpabilité pour avoir tué mes parents. Je ne fais juste qu'être discret. La justice me cherche. J'ai une requête à vous faire. Puisque vous ne souhaitez visiblement pas quitter le service de mon frère.  
- Oui bien sûr allez-y, je suis tout ouïe.  
- Veillez sur Sasuke, et quand vous partirez, veillez à ce que cette personne soit la bonne. S'il vous plaît Kakashi-san, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez recourir à ce que je demande, vous comprenez?  
- Oui... Bien sûr, je comprend, je ferais mon possible pour votre frère.»_**

Itachi le remercia sincèrement, les yeux humides et partit sans se retourner. Ce que fit Kakashi quelques instant plus tard, ayant pris le temps de faire le tri dans ses pensées."

Oui, il aurait voulu plus d'explications auprès d'Itachi, parce qu'il n'avait pas nié le fait d'avoir tué ses propres parents. Il aurait aimé savoir. Mais peut-être qu'il valait mieux enterrer ce secret. Le trajet était silencieux. Kakashi fut sortie de ses pensées par une question qui avait traversé l'esprit de ce Sasuke qui avait l'air plutôt fatigué.

**_« - Tu penses à quoi? Tu as l'air très songeur.  
- Moi, oh rien, je pensais au fait que vous alliez me manquer. Menti-t-il doucement. J'espère que vous serez un petit peu tolérant envers l'homme qui me remplaceras. S'il vous plaît, promettez le moi.  
- Je promet Kakashi, je promet. Dit-il, un sourire étrange arborait son visage.»_**

Kakashi avait envie d'embrasser ce sourire, il lui donnait tellement envie, bien que Sasuke ne l'attirait d'aucune façon que ce soit, mais il était tellement heureux d'avoir réussi à en lui faire arracher un, qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, et que son sourire qui lui allait si bien reste à jamais sur ce visage fin. Il arrivèrent finalement à destination. Kakashi sentit sa gorge se nouer un petit peu, triste de partir. Triste de laisser cet homme seul. Triste de ne pas pu avoir tenu entièrement la promesse de son frère. Il ouvrit la porte, il vit Sasuke pleurer, mais il ne faisait rien pour le cacher, il se leva, plus solennellement que d'habitude, et Kakashi récita son texte, comme un poème, qu'il récitait tous les jours depuis trois ans, quelque chose dont il ne s'était presque jamais lassé, quelque chose que finalement il aimait.

**_« - Nous sommes à destination, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, au revoir Monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa.  
- Merci Kakashi, tu es un vrai ami. Répondit l'homme, aussi solennellement.»_**

Il partit, lui adressa un sourire si magnifique qu'il aurait aimé voir tous les jours encore, pendant toute sa vie, mais que ce fut la dernière fois. Il regarda Sasuke, se forçant à ne pas détourner le regard, disparaître à l'horizon pendant environ une minute entière. Il pleurait. Il aurait voulu lui courir après et lui faire un câlin digne de ce nom, mais ça n'était pas digne de lui, et il se contenta de retourner dans sa limousine qui maintenant paraissait bien vide sans cet homme. Sans Sasuke Uchiwa.

* * *

Cleecloux


End file.
